User talk:Cloudtheavenger
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Senbonzakura (spirit) page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 06:59, January 10, 2010 Re: Zangetsu Because it made the intro section way too cluttered and over-done, in addition to not being referenced properly.--Xilinoc (talk) 11:29, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Histories There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding here. Zangetsu is not a living being, he is part of Ichigo and he is entwined with him, he does not have a History other than existing as part of Ichigo concurrently. History is not a section we have in the articles, or we shouldn't have if there is one, for the Zanpakutō spirits as they have no "History" they just "are". Hope this helps the confusion. :No worries I understand you were trying to improve the page and thank you for trying with the references too, many do not. Keep that positive attitude!! ::Well we are very strict on it, but they serve a purpose and help a lot of people. They serve as proof that a Character is "this" and "that and that they also did "this" and "that". I personally find them very helpful because I head the Bleach Wiki:Image Unit and part of my role is cataloging images for characters and techniques. They allow me to quickly find different images instead of benignly scrolling though 366 episodes and 631 (and counting) Chapters to find things. They serve a great purpose especially if you are looking for things. But if you are interesting we have many projects here that are dedicated to improvement like the Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Unit and such. We are very dedicated to improvements around here but we are also dedicated to the ideal of those improvements being organised and having proof in the articles. Thank you for considering helping out around here :D edit fluffing }} When you what to add info please,do it in one big edit not in 3 small ones } :Hope this helps you, kind regards and thank you for your cooperation, Naruto 45 (talk) 01:24, January 27, 2016 (UTC) |} :I understand you feel you should be treated differently but everyone here is treated equally and given the same chances. You, for example, recently edited Zangetsu's page multiple times in under an hour and that should not happen unless you made a mistake like a typo or something. Please familiarize yourself with the rules and stuff as I'm sure you can understand that anyone can use any excuse to violate rules and we have to treat everyone with the same chances. Thanks for understanding. ::Thank you so much for understanding. We have had it all, people swearing at users and harassing people and then claiming Autism or Tourettes or ADHD etc. Now I have no desire to belittle issues of any nature that people must struggle with, we must also maintain the rules and the peace. You should be ok though if you just try your best to remember the rules. We have other users with similar medical issues and they manage it and some are even on the team so its doable. :) Thanks again.